Eradicating flying insects from areas surrounding one's property for extended periods of time on the order of 2–4 weeks is an ongoing concern of the property owner. Various insecticides in the form of canned sprays have been utilized with moderate success for mosquito control and the like. There have also been used very elaborate spraying systems such as thermal foggers, traps, traps with attractants, commercial spraying systems that are truck mounted, commercial spray systems that are backpack type sprayers, permanently installed mist systems, etc. that are often expensive and very cumbersome to use. None of the above make use of a handheld blower universal attachment kit.
There has long been the need for a compact, portable, highly effective nozzle system that can be used with readily available equipment to conveniently spray up to at least 30,000 square feet without difficulty.